Bulla (Extended Universe)
Bulla '''(ブラ) is a Saiyan- Earthling hybrid introduced in the Peaceful World Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Bulla's heritage comes from being the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, thus making her 1/2 Saiyan like her older brother, Trunks. Vegeta initially wished to give his daughter a Saiyan name and had decided on '''Eschalot (エシャロット 'Esharotto'), however, Bulma chose to name her Bulla before Vegeta could suggest the name. Name Personality As a baby, Bulla is shown to always be smiling and laughing. However, she can be picky towards those around her Of the three girls, Bulla is the most assertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to Pan who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a tomboy. Her personality is geared closer towards that of her father. Bulla is usually cheerful and eager to please as a child. When she becomes a teenager, she grows to be headstrong, overbearing, and spoiled, similar to her mother. Appearances While she is Vegeta's daughter, Bulla bears almost no physical resemblance to him and looks almost completely like her mother. When she was born, it was jokingly noted that her forehead resembled his and her facial features when angered are similar to his own. As a baby in Dragon Ball Super, Bulla has an onion-shaped head and triangle strands of blue hair on the top of her head. In Dragon Ball Z As a child, during the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai, Bulla wears a white dress with orange polka dots and her hair is tied back in a knot. At the start of Dragon Ball GT, Bulla is 9 (10 at the end) and her outward appearance is reminiscent of a teenager: she wears a red midriff top with exposed shoulders, red finger-less gloves that go up to the shoulders, a red mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, and red thigh-high boots. She also wears a red hairpiece, gold choker, and gold hoop earrings. Her outward appearance in GT makes her seem older, and she is even hit on by two grown men. Bulla's appearance in GT appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother's. In Dragon Ball SF, Bulla is now Age 17 and more taller. she wears a white t shirt along with Blue and Red gloves with Brown Work Pants and Red and Blue Capsule Boots. Background Bulla is the second child of Vegeta and Bulma, and thus is both half Saiyan and half Earthling by blood. She is born six years after the defeat of Kid Buu. Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Bulla is born in Age 780, several months after the battle with Goku Black. Although they kept the gender of the baby a surprise during the pregnancy, Vegeta and Bulma wanted their new child to be a girl and Vegeta decided on a female Saiyan name Eschalot. Right before Bulla was born, Vegeta was offered to participate in the Zeno Exppo but he declined because he wanted to be there for Bulma as she was about to give birth and he was eager to see his daughter be born. However, frustrated over Vegeta's refusal to enter in the Tournament of Power until the birth, Whis used his magic to warp Bulla out from inside her mother, which left everyone shocked. Bulma is delighted by her daughter and her family and friends celebrate her arrival. Vegeta stays back while everyone meets Bulla but reacts with anger and transforms to Super Saiyan Blue when Mr. Satan and Yamcha make her cry. When Vegeta finally holds Bulla, she smiles happily at her father and Vegeta feels an instant attachment towards his daughter. Upon learning Bulma named the baby Bulla, Vegeta initially protests, saying he needs to give his daughter a name worthy of a Saiyan and had decided upon Eschalot but relents, saying Bulla isn't a bad name either. While Beerus stays at Capsule corp. before the tournament, he wakes up from a nightmare and startles Bulla, causing her to cry and Bulma puts her to bed. The next day, Bulla is crying as Trunks tries to change her diaper. Vegeta effortlessly changes it, making Bulla stop crying and she laughs with Trunks as he holds her. After Team Universe 7's victory in the Tournament of Power, Bulla is in Vegeta's arms as Bulma hugs him for returning home safely. A celebration party is then held for Bulla, as everyone brings her presents and lavishes her with attention, and Vegeta smiles with pride for his daughter. The party is however interrupted when Pan accidentally hits Vegeta in the face and he resolves to channel his anger at Goku for a rematch. 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly' Bulla is at the family vacation house on an island with her parents, Goku, Whis, and Beerus. After Trunks calls Bulma to tell her six of the Dragon Balls have disappeared, Bulma leaves Bulla with Beerus so she can go with Vegeta and Goku to locate the last one. After the battle with Broly is over, Bulla laughs happily and plays with Beerus, who isn’t relieved the fight is done. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Peaceful World Saga' 10 years later in Age 784, Bulla attends the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai with her family to support those who were participating. She was impressed with her father's strength after witnessing him effortlessly knock back a rowdy opponent before the tournament started. She is supportive of Pan when she fights Wild Tiger 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dargon Ball & Baby Saga' Five years later in Age 789, Bulla is seen with her father as they watch Goku, Trunks, and Pan go off in to space to look for the Black Star Dragon Balls. month later ,Bulla is seen again with her father driving home after taking her shopping when they are attacked by Gohan. Vegeta tells Bulla to go home so that he can fight Gohan. she is taken over by Baby and later cured with sacred water. after Earth's destruction, she goes to new planet tuffle along with earth's inhabitants and returns to Earth after the planet is restored with the Namekian Dragon Balls. 'Super 17 & Shadow Dragon Saga' A year later in Age 790,Bulla at Goku house, where they all learn of a portal between Hell Fihgter 17 and Android 17 being open up on Earth. as her fathe rand brother fight with the zfighter s against this new threat, she is seen in a plane with her mother going to the battle. They see a big explosion and are hit with Chi-Chi's pot. Bulla is seen for the last time when the Black Smoke Dragon emerges from the Dragon Balls. Dragon Ball SF 'Azure & After Future Saga' After the defeat of the Shadow Dragons, Bulla is later seen at Capsule Corporation observing a phoencall conversation between Bulma and Tights while they talk to the Galactic Patrolman, Jaco. A year later, She attends Goten and Valese's wedding along with her family and friends. 6 years later in Age 797, Bulla is now age 17 and she attends West City High School in West City, while her nephew, Chalot attends West City Priminary School. Techniques and abilities: *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - Bulla can fire ki blasts *'Ki Sense' - the ability to sense ki *'Galick Gun' - An Energy Wave technique used by her father. Presumably she either learned it from her father or brother *'Maiden Blast '- A ki blast technique originally developed by Pan 'Transformations:' 'Infected Bulla ' During the events of Dragon Ball GT in the Baby Saga, Bulla (along with almost everyone else on Earth) are taken over by a tuffle parasite from the evil machine mutant, Baby. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hiromi Tsuru English dubs *FUNimation dub: Megan Woodall (child in DBZ), Parisa Fakhri (DBGT), Lauren Landa (child in DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters) Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Universe 7 Category:Saiyan-hybrid